


Just About 7 Minutes In Heaven

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teencast!Xephmadia during 7 minutes in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just About 7 Minutes In Heaven

No, keep spinning, don’t stop spinning and definitely don’t land on-

Fuck.

A small cheer erupted around the room.

“Xephos and Lomadia!” Honeydew sang, a massive grin on his face. “Well done, mate!”

Xephos flushed and wished the floor would just open up and engulf him. Stupid game, stupid bottle, stupid crush, stupid Honeydew, stupid-

“Xeph? Are you coming or what?”

Lomadia’s voice cut through his inner monologue, causing his head to snap up. Lomadia stood in front of him, hand on her hip and her head tilted in a silent question. Her owl hat was slightly askew from her last visit into the closet with Sips.

“Y-yeah!”

He hoped his voice hadn’t cracked pitifully and he wished that Lomadia didn’t notice if it had. Xephos hopped up from his seat on the floor, following Lomadia to the nearest closet. They backed into the walls but they were still pressed together, not enough room to do much else.

“We’re counting so don’t think you can come out early!”

Xephos silently cursed Honeydew in his head, promising himself to get revenge. He wasn’t sure how or when but he knew he would get his payback.

“So…” Lomadia started, awkwardly running her hand up her other arm. Xephos barely saw the motion in the darkness. “We should probably…”

“Oh…right…yeah,” Xephos leaned closer. “Is this okay?”

Lomadia nodded but the close proximity caused their heads to collide.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Lomadia giggled, somehow managing to wriggle her arm free to rub Xephos’ forehead. “Normally I’m not this clumsy but…”

Xephos smiled and felt his face flush to match the colour of his jacket. “It’s okay, I promise.” He paused to lean into her touch. “We don’t have to, you know, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to, I mean-” she let out a nervous laugh. “That’s the rule of the game, right?”

Xephos didn’t get to say much else because the warm and wet pressure of lips pressed against his own briefly. He felt his mind go blank, all thoughts vanishing the instant the kiss began.

“That was, uh, something,” Xephos stuttered, one of his hands moving to rest on Lomadia’s hip. “Good I mean, great even.”

Lomadia laughed again and the hot air caused Xephos’ lips to ache in the best way. The hand that was still on his forehead trailed down to rest on his cheek. “That’s good,” she whispered before pulling him back towards her.

Somehow the second kiss was better than the first and the third was even better than that. He didn’t know how many kisses had passed before his hands were tangled in Lomadia’s golden hair, deepening the kiss even more and closing the space between them. He flushed deeply when he felt Lomadia’s surprisingly strong grip pull his jacket off of his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Lomadia asked as Xephos pulled away. “Like I said, we don’t have to do this. No-one will know if we don’t.” She smiled reassuringly. “I mean, me and Sips? Absolutely nothing happened.”

Xephos had to raise his eyebrows in shock. “Really? But you both-”

“We just messed up our hair and talked for 7 minutes. It was actually quite fun.”

He nodded and let out a nervous laugh. “No, I do want to do this, I really do,” he couldn’t stop the embarrassing confession from flowing from his lips. “It’s just…I really like you, like, a lot.” Xephos stuttered, eyes flickering to the closet wall he couldn’t see but knew was there. “And I don’t want this to be a thing where I just kiss you for 7 minutes and then we never talk to each other again.”

A pin drop could have been heard in the short silence that followed. Xephos brushed his sweaty palms on his pants, accidently bumping Lomadia. He could almost hear how fast his heart was beating as he waited for Lomadia to say something, anything to break the awkward silence.

Finally, she spoke.

“You…you like me?” Lomadia said in a whisper, shifting her weight onto a different foot. “But we rarely talk.”

Xephos took in a deep breath. “That’s because you’re always with Nano. But you’re so nice, and sweet, and smart and prett-”

Xephos cut himself off as soft fingers brushed against his cheek and moved down to cup his jaw.

“Xephos, I don’t know you as well as I would like,” she started and Xephos’ heart dropped. That’s it, this is where she was going to reject him. He couldn’t help but be slightly relieved that she was being nice about it and wasn’t laughing in his face.

“And I think you’re really cool.”

Xephos’ heart beat even faster and his teeth came down onto his bottom lip. “But?”

“But…” Xephos closed his eyes as he waited for the final words of rejection. He felt as if he was waiting for the axe to fall. “I wouldn’t mind if this continued.”

What? That was the opposite of what Xephos was expecting. He didn’t have much time to contemplate the exact meanings of Lomadia’s words as she leant back in, their lips connecting in a perfectly imperfect way.

And then Lomadia’s arms were wrapping around his shoulders, pulling them both closer to each other. Xephos allowed his hands to rest on her waist and let his thumbs trace delicate patterns against the bare skin under the hem of her shirt.

“We only have a few minutes left,” she said with a grin as she played with the hair at the nape of Xephos’ neck. “I say we go back to the party for a while and then ditch when everyone is distracted.”

“Yeah,” Xephos gasped, enjoying the way he could see Lomadia’s flushed face in the poor lighting that leaked through the doorway. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Lomadia checked her phone quickly, the bright light hurting Xephos’ eyes as they adjusted. “We don’t have much time left. Give me your phone.”

Xephos did as he was told, watching as Lomadia began to tap numbers into his phone. “What are you doing?” he asked cautiously.

“Saving my number into your phone in case we get split up. You know how Lalna’s parties get.” She handed him back his phone with a grin that made Xephos’ heart skip a beat. “You may want to pick up your jacket before they come in.”

“Oh, right!”

Lomadia chuckled as he dropped down to pick his jacket up from the floor, accidently headbutting Lomadia’s hip as he dropped down. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay!” she helped Xephos up awkwardly, the small amount of space making it difficult.

“3…2…1..Time’s up!”

Xephos barely had time to step away from Lomadia before the door swung open, revealing the grinning face of his best friend. “Wow, Xeph!” he said as Xephos stepped out of the closet. “You look like you had fun!”

He was reminded of his previous promises of revenge but couldn’t find it in himself to actually act out said revenge. His heart was far too light and his smile far too wide.

“Shut up,” he muttered, trying in vain to remove his grin. “Nothing like that happened.”

“Really? That love bite on your neck says otherwise.”

Xephos’ hand flew to his neck instantly before realising that they hadn’t gotten that far.

“Oh you bastard!” Xephos growled but it was in good humour. “Let’s just go back to the party, okay?”

Xephos’ phone buzzed in his pocket about an hour afterwards. He tried not to seem too enthusiastic or obvious to Honeydew as he opened up the message. The few words on his screen caused a goofy smile to appear.

“Meet me outside.”

Xephos had never ran somewhere as fast as he did running to Lalna’s garden.

 


End file.
